


Starry Skies, Starry Eyes

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Dead Parents, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Rooftop Conversation, Tina and Newt talk, handkerchief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Tina mourns for the people she’s lost with Newt by her side.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Starry Skies, Starry Eyes

Newt stirred in his uncomfortable position on the couch, an arm and a leg asleep. A note fluttered off of his arm to the floor, so he sat up, taking a moment to get his bearings. The note obviously hadn’t been there when he went to sleep, so whoever put it there must’ve woken up in the middle of the night and done it. He grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it, squinting through the darkness.

He groped around in his pocket for his wand, and upon finding it, murmured a spell: “Lumos.”

The Magizoologist blinked a few times, getting used to the light, before reading the loopy handwriting.

_ Meet me on the roof if you can’t sleep. The night sky is quite beautiful at night. _

Almost autonomously, he slipped off the couch in the Goldsteins’ apartment (which they’d pretty much forced him to stay in for the remainder of his time in New York) and crept outside to the stairs.

Taking care to step quietly, he climbed to the roof of the apartment building. It was quiet, the only sound the whisper of the breeze. The moon cast a soft glow on Tina, who sat on the rim of the roof, looking up at the night sky. She had a blanket wrapped around herself, and Newt suddenly wished that he’d brought his coat, a shiver working through his body.

He walked over to the Auror and sat down next to her, watching as her bright brown eyes flitted around the night sky. She looked radiant, in his opinion, as the slight December breeze brushed her hair around, and he felt the sudden urge to tuck it behind her ear.

She looked over at him, meeting his eyes for a fleeting moment before looking away. She opened up the blanket and he joined her inside it, pressed against Tina’s side. It was the second-closest they’d ever been to each other.

“Sometimes, I wonder if my parents are up there, looking down at us,” she whispered solemnly. “I wonder if they would be proud of me—proud of the life I’ve lived. I wonder if they would even recognize me after all these years.”

Newt was silent for a moment before giving a carefully measured answer.

“They are—looking down at you, that is.” She looked him in the eyes, and he saw the twinkling stars reflected in them.

_ Her eyes are the same color as a salamander_, he thought distantly, before continuing to speak:

“And they would be proud of you—_proud _ that you’re the person you are. Proud that you’ve come so far since they died.” He searched her eyes, where tears had started to swell and crest. One slipped onto her cheek, and Newt unthinkingly swiped it away with his thumb. “ _ Of course _ they would recognize you—how could they not recognize their daughter?

“How can you be so certain about all of this?” Tina asked hopelessly.

“Because I believe. I believe that, though humans may be the most vicious creatures on the planet, there are a rare few who are too good for this world.”

_ And you’re one of them. _

_ And I’m one of them? Is that what he’s implying_ _? _

“And—and—you—you’re...you’re one of them.” His voice had faded to a whisper and he'd looked away, but Tina still heard it.

“I’m not,” she whispered back, blushing. “I’m not special. I’m not extraordinary. I’m simply plain old Tina. And... and I like it that way.”

Newt pursed his lips determinedly. “_ No _.”

“What?”

“You _ are _ one of those rare souls, who—who sacrifices _ everything _ they have to—to help others! You’re the _ only _ person who cared enough about Credence to try and help him, and I’m sure that, wherever he may be, he’s thankful for that.”

“But it doesn’t even matter because he died anyways! Besides, why do you even care? Why do you bother to listen to me? Other people never give a—never care what I have to say, so why do you?”

_ Because I love you—wait, WHAT?! _ _ Ha... haha... yeah right... _

Newt cleared his throat in an attempt to banish his thoughts. He’d known Tina for less than a week—how could he love her?

“Because you—you’re my friend, and I care about you,” he finally responded, and Tina went back to looking at the stars.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have said any of that. I think the stress from everything that happened is hitting me all at once now.”

She gave a self-deprecating laugh, which made him wince internally, and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, still not looking at Newt. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her silently, causing Tina to give him a small smile in thanks.

“Keep it,” Newt told her kindly as she wiped away her tears. “I have others.”

She didn’t argue, a yawn overtaking her. She tucked the handkerchief away in a pocket, and her head came to rest on his shoulder. Tentatively, Newt leaned his head on hers, and they fell asleep, squished next to each other underneath a blanket meant for one person on the roof of an apartment building.


End file.
